real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Harris
Eric David Harris (April 9, 1981 - April 20, 1999) was an American high school senior who, along side Dylan Klebold, committed the Columbine High School massacre. The pair killed 13 people and injured 24 others. The two proceeded to commit suicide in the library at 12:08PM, where they had killed 10 of their victims. The attack was the deadliest ever perpetrated against an American high school. Psychological analysis In April 2009, Jeff Kass published a book, Columbine: A True Crime Story, a Victim, the Killers and the Nation's Search for Answers. Kass was one of the first reporters on the scene and has continued to cover the story as a staff writer for Denver's Rocky Mountain News. He has broken national stories on the shootings such as leaked crime scene photos, and the sealed diversion files of the killers. He has also reported the story extensively for the Boston Globe, Christian Science Monitor, Newsday, and U.S. News & World Report. Although early media reports attributed the shootings to a desire for revenge on the part of Harris and Klebold for bullying that they received, subsequent psychological analysis indicated Harris and Klebold harbored serious psychological problems. According to Dave Cullen, Harris, who conceived the attacks, was a "cold-blooded, predatory psychopath" and an intelligent, charming liar with "a preposterously grand superiority complex, a revulsion for authority and an excruciating need for control". In Cullen's assessment, Harris lacked remorse or empathy for others, and sought to punish them for their perceived inferiority. According to Principal Frank DeAngelis, Harris was "the type of kid who, when he was in front of adults, he'd tell you what you wanted to hear." According to Robert Hare, one of the psychologists consulted by the FBI concerning Harris and Klebold, the media focused on the hatred exhibited by Harris' journal and website, and interpreted this as an indication that the killings were motivated by revenge. Hare says, "Unlike psychotic individuals, psychopaths are rational and aware of what they are doing and why. Their behavior is the result of choice, freely exercised." In analyzing the pages of enraged writings in Harris' journals, Hare concludes the writings are not an expression of anger stemming from being ostracized or bullied, but are indicative of a deep superiority complex that seeks to punish the entire human race for its inferiority. Says Hare, "It's more about demeaning other people." According to Supervisory Special Agent Dwayne Fuselier, the FBI's lead Columbine investigator and a clinical psychologist, Harris exhibited a pattern of grandiosity, contempt, and lack of empathy or remorse, distinctive traits of psychopaths that Harris concealed through deception. Fuselier adds that Harris engaged in mendacity not merely to protect himself, as Harris rationalized in his journal, but also for pleasure, as seen when Harris expressed his thoughts in his journal regarding how he and Klebold avoided prosecution for breaking into a van. Other leading psychiatrists concur that Harris was a psychopath suffering from co-morbid narcissistic personality disorder and borderline personality disorder with antisocial and paranoid features. Category:List Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Anarchist Category:Child Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Sociopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Extremists Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Bombers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Religious Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Modern Villains Category:Outright Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Social Darwinist Category:Evil Genius Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Notoriety Seeker Category:People with narcissistic personality disorder Category:People with borderline personality disorder Category:Mature Category:Anti-Natalists Category:School Shooters Category:Anti - Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gay Bashing Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Died in disgrace Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Misopedists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Completely Insane Category:Teenage Villans Category:Child Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Xenophobes Category:Rapists